Teach me to live
by whispering-voices
Summary: Complete! A naive meg, steps into the world of erik, will fear turn into love?
1. My prisoner you will be

**ALW film based**

**Sorry this chapter is quite short; I will try to make the others longer.**

**--**

**Chapter 1: My prisoner, you will be**

Meg sat on the side of the dusty road, exhausted from walking for days, the wind stung her tear-filled eyes, how had it come to this? She was alone, left with no family or friends, if people hadn't been killed in the opera house fire, than they would have died from smoke inhalation.

Her mother was dead, her best friend, Christine Daae had died along with Raoul. Thinking of all this made her sob even harder, it was all down to one person, the supposed Opera Ghost! He was the reason she had to suffer, it had been weeks since the fire, and Meg was still on the streets. Well not anymore, because she was going to track down this murderer! And kill him at the first chance she had!

Meg made her way up the theatre steps that had been blackened with smoke; she glanced around once she was in the foyer to see the burnt statues and the shambled chandelier. She stepped into Christine's dressing room, which was ruined and a sad sight to see. The mirror was already partially opened, so Meg squeezed through and made her way to the lair…

When she reached the waters edge she stepped into the gondola and rowed herself the shore, thinking she was going to collapse from the tiredness she felt, she fainted, hurting her leg.

The next day she awoke in a large double bed covered in red velvet sheets, the room was painted a dark red, black and cream chest of drawers, black drapes hung around the room and around her bed. Her first reaction was _'where am I? Who brought me in here?' _ Then she recalled who lived there, the phantom. With that thought, Erik entered the room with a glass of water, he opened his mouth to speak 'Ah, you're awake.' He said.

'You!' Meg dragged herself out of her bed but fell to the ground, thanks to her hurt leg. Erik bent down to pick her up and sat her on the bed.

'So Meg, tell me, why did you come here?' Erik raised an eyebrow.

How did he know her name? She thought, but decided to carry on with the argument.

'To find you!' Meg snapped. 'Have you any idea what suffering you have caused me? You practically killed my mother.'

'What?' Erik asked taken back. 'Madame Giry is…dead?'

'Yes, she is…' Meg eyes started filling with tears.

'No! Not Antoinette! What have I done?'

'What? You knew my mother?' Meg didn't know about the past of Madame Giry and Erik.

'Yes, She practically a second mother to me…' A tear ran down Erik's face.

That night Meg awoke from a restless sleep, so she got up out of her bed, walked towards the door and turned to door knob to find that the it was locked, Meg panicked and started hitting the big mahogany door, she stepped back attempting to run at the door and hit it open, only when she thought she had hit the door she ran into the arms of Erik, he heard her struggling to get out and opened the door. 'Why hello meg.' Erik smirked. Meg pushed him away from her and stepped back, 'Why did you lock me in here?' Meg demanded.

'Well, if you are to be my prisoner…' he started, when Meg interrupted.

'I'm your what…?' she said, almost whispering.

'You are my prisoner, little Giry' he said almost smiling,

'No! I can't be! You can't keep me here! You can't!' she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Dinner will be ready in an hour.' Erik said calmly, shutting and locking the door.

Meg cried profusely, ran and flung herself on the bed.

Meg sobbed for a whole hour, until dinner was ready. Erik opened the door, to find meg lying on the bed, her head buried in a pillow.

'Meg, dinner is ready…' he said holding the door open, Meg rose off the bed and stomped past Erik to the large dining table, where there was a full Sunday dinner prepared. Meg sat down, but down, but didn't eat. Erik also sat down, but started to eat, 'Meg, why do you sit there and not eat?' He asked impatiently.

'I've lost my appetite.' She said in a whisper lowering her blood-shot eyes,

'Surely you must be hungry, weeks on the streets, with a proper meal? Or are you just trying to maintain that figure of yours?' Erik asked.

'As I said, I've lost my appetite.' She got up and walked back to the bedroom, and slammed the door.

Please, please R+R, this is my first fanfic.

Whispering-Voices

xXx


	2. Escape from this devils lair

**Chapter 2: Escape from this devils lair**

The next morning when Meg awoke, to find her door unlocked, Erik must have forgotten to lock it before going to bed last night she thought. In a sleepy daze, she walked out of the room and then an idea struck her; this was her chance to escape, while Erik was still sleeping. She jumped in the water, and ran towards the gate At that moment his bedroom door flung open, the first thing he saw was Meg, forcefully trying to lift up the gate, then heard a splash behind her, it was Erik and he didn't look to pleased. Megs leg wasn't fully healed so she couldn't run anywhere. She was trapped. 'You're a foolish girl Meg.' Erik bellowed.

'Please monsieur just let me go!' Meg cried, lowering her head. 'Why are you doing this?'

Ignoring everything she said Erik took Meg by the arm and led her back to shore, where he started tying her to a pole.

'No monsieur, please no! Stop! I beg of you!' Meg screamed.

'Well it's either I tie you here or to your bed.' He laughed, and sat down at his organ, he began to play a passionate fast melody at first, then it slowed down to an eerie, haunting tune.

Meg was tied to the pole all night until Erik decided to go the bed, then he simply untied her, revealing red marks on her on her wrists where the rope had been, 'Go to bed, you need your rest' Erik said, Meg turned away to walk to her bedroom, 'Oh and Meg, don't try anything like that again, or the punishment will be worse.' He said calmly. Meg just walked to her bedroom. _How was she going to live with this man?_ She thought, she would rather die than spend another day with him.

In the morning Meg went straight to the kitchen and found a knife and returned to her room, when out of the corner of her eyes she saw Erik, leaning against the door frame, Meg quickly hid the knife, but Erik had seen it already. He raised an eyebrow and walked slowly towards her, but Meg got up and backed away from him. 'Little Meg, what were you planning on doing with that knife?'

Meg was silent, she continued to back away until she hit the wall. Once again she was trapped. What was he going to do to her? Erik now stood in front of her with his hands either side of her on the wall.

'I'll ask you once more Meg, and once only, what were you going to do with that knife?'

'N-no-nothing, nothing' Meg lied.

'Don't lie to me Meg; was it to kill yourself or me?'

Meg lowered her head 'It was to kill me.' She sighed.

'Now why would you want to do that?' Erik asked hypnotically.

A tear rolled down Meg's cheek, 'I, don't like it here. I wanted to leave, even if it meant taking my own life monsieur.' She sighed, 'But, what I want to know is why are you keeping me prisoner?'

'I cant let you out again until I know I can trust you, I don't want people knowing the opera ghost is back.'

'If you let me go, I will not tell anyone.'

'Surely your clothes must be wet from yesterday's activities.' Meg nodded. So Erik opened a door that led to a dressing rooms, in there he had one of Christine's dresses, it was a light blue corset with an attached skirt, he handed it to Meg and left the room for her to change, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do up the corset herself. 'Um, Erik, it's a corset…'

'Yes I know Meg.'

'I wont be able to do it up.' She said blushing.

'Oh, of course I will do it up just call me when it needs doing.'

'Thank-you' she muttered as Erik left the room.

Meg peeled of her grey (once-white) ballet dress, and pulled on the beautiful blue dress, it was surely impossible to do it up herself so she called in Erik. He soon stood behind her pulling the strings of her corset tight, A silence filled the room, so Meg started up a conversation.

'Monsieur, if you are not and opera ghost nor a phantom, than what am I to call you?' she asked,

'Well, you may call me Erik if you wish,'

'Erik' Meg repeated to herself 'Ok then.'

'Erik, thank you for the dress'

'No problem' he answered. 'I think you will be needing a night-gown too, and a few other essentials.'

The nest day Meg's wardrobe was filled with nightgowns, dresses, blouses, skirts, shoes, a comb for her hair. This was more than she had when she worked at _The corps de ballet_

She was grateful to Erik for these things he had ordered for her. She had never dreamed that she could treat Erik like a person, she thought that until he let her go, she would hat him every waking hour, but things turned out to be surprisingly ok. Sometimes she would even sit next to Erik while he was playing his organ, watching his fingers gently touch the keys as if caressing them.

On Megs 16th birthday Erik bought her new ballet slippers, as he liked to watch her dance, they were light pink with white beads on the laces. Day by day the two became closer and closer. One day Erik called Meg over to where he was sitting,

'Yes Erik?' Meg asked.

'Meg, I cant help but ask, How did your mother die?'

'Well, we just about escaped the fire at the opera, we were both quite ill for a few days from smoke inhalation, but mother continued to get worse and worse for days…' Megs eyes started to fill up with water, but she tried to blink away the tears. 'And the lack of food and water didn't help, one day she was so bad she couldn't breathe, and then she just…' Tears started rolling down her face, Erik could see it was hurting her talk about it. 'So I had to carry on, on my own, so I had no choice but to turn to…prostitution.' She sobbed, 'It was so awful Erik, it was so bad!' Meg broke out into fits of tears, not knowing what to do, Erik put his broad arms around her and drew her into his chest, Meg buried her head into he should, trying to hold back the sobs.

'It's alright Meg, don't cry, it's ok, there's no chance you'll be going back there.'

Meg looked up at him, 'Erik…. would you stay with me tonight, maybe if there's someone else with me, I will be able to peacefully sleep.'

'Ok Meg,' With that Erik lead her to the bedroom, where he took of his boots and undid a few buttons of his shirt, and helped meg get out of her corset, so she could change into her nightgown. They both climbed under the sheets and slept on different sides of the double bed.

Meg woke up first in the morning to find her legs entwined with Erik's and his arms round her waist, Erik still wore his mask, Meg had already seen his face at Don Juan, his deformity didn't bother Meg at all. His face looked uncomfortable with the white cage on his face, so she lightly lifted it up from his face, and put it on the bedside table. She buried her head in his shoulder and fell peacefully back to sleep.

Reminder: Meg and Erik are not an item yet. Meg finds Erik handsome, and likes his personality, but that's it until the next few chapters.




	3. Friendships grow and grow

**Chapter 3: Friendships grow…..and grow**

A few weeks on, Meg and Erik had become closer friends than before, he would have his strange, depressive mood-swings, but other times, he was a very nice person. One night they even went out for dinner, which surprised Meg. They hadn't ever shared beds again after that night, but Meg longed for a night like that once more. Erik didn't even lock her door at night anymore, so she had her partial freedom back.

One day, Meg wasn't feeling very well, she was coming down with a fever and she was so cold but her forehead was burning, Erik got particularly worried, and slept in the chair in her room, just incase anything happened. Day by day Meg continued to get worse, she had to stay in bed all day, and she was rapidly losing weight, from her diminishing appetite. _Could it be from her living down here? _Erik thought to himself, he had no choice but to get her to a doctor. So one cold rainy night he scooped her up from the bed and got a horse and carriage there and back, the doctor had stated it was just a fever, that had got quite bad, because of Megs low immune system, so he gave her two medicines to take 3 times each day, both of them tasting absolutely vile, Meg would whimper each time Erik put the spoon in her mouth, followed by a glass of water, to take the taste away.

About 3 weeks later Meg was getting better quite rapidly…

Meg's POV

I HATE being ill, Erik makes me stay in bed all the time, and if I'm not in bed he's making me eat or drink, still, at least I'm getting better now, I don't have to lie in bed as much, staring at the ceiling. Although, Erik's consistent company was nice, I love getting attention from him, but every time we have a "moment" another one doesn't appear for weeks, maybe months.

Am I developing feelings for him?

No I can't be!

But I am!

I was falling in love with the man that killed my mother and best-friend, this was so wrong, but being with him felt so right.

Next chapter will be better with fluff. xD


	4. Confessions

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

Meg awoke the next morning, and slightly jumped when she saw Erik sitting in the chair next to her bed, glancing at her, but the second she awoke his piercing green eyes shot to the other side of the room, and he asked her what she would like for breakfast, Meg replied 'I'm not that hungry at the moment Erik'

'Come on, you have to _make _yourself eat, even if you're not hungry, it's not healthy for you to skip meals.'

'Okay, okay, I'll eat anything, but don't make it too big.' Meg smiled at the thought that Erik was caring for her.

'That's a good girl.' Erik winked. With that he walked out, into the kitchen and prepared some breakfast for him and Meg, that consisted of croissants and some fruit.

About 10 minutes later Meg walked into the kitchen with a long white lacy dress on and her hair was loosely tied up in a bun, with strands of delicate hair falling onto her shoulders.

**Erik POV **

When Meg walked into the kitchen this morning, she looked so beautiful with her body wrapped in the thin white dress I had got for her, she looked like an angel with her hair gently put up. I had to refrain from putting my arms around her. I think I could developing feelings for Meg, I wanted more than anything to kiss her soft, pink lips.

What am I thinking? She could fall for someone like me! I'm a demon, a monster; I don't deserve to be loved. Still, I cant help my feelings for her.

-

After breakfast, Erik sat at his organ and got frustrated trying to compose something. Rather unexpectedly Meg came and sat next to him,

'What are you trying to do?' she asked frowning.

'I'm trying to compose something; my mind has just gone blank though.'

' Why don't you just take a break from your organ for a day? Something for you to compose might appear in you mind tomorrow.'

'I doubt it very much.'

Meg raised a hand and timidly stroked the unmasked side of his face.

'Don't feel you have to wear your mask in front of me.' Meg said, slightly smiling. 'I will always find you a beautiful person no matter what your face is like; I don't even find your face bad at all. It makes you unique.'

Erik coughed, and quickly changed the subject, 'surely you must be thirsty,' he said as he stood up, 'I well make us some drinks.'

Meg stood up also 'Erik…' she said slightly upset. Erik walked into the kitchen, so Meg followed him into the kitchen.

'Erik, don't change the subject, just take off your mask.'

'No Meg.'

'Even if you do find me "beautiful" I don't think of myself in that way!'

'Why not?' Meg snapped angrily.

'Because I'm a monster!'

'No you are not!'

'I am Meg.'

'Why? Why are you a monster Erik? Tell me that, because I bet you don't even have a reason for believing that!'

'Well, what did Christine do to me! She chose the Vicomte over me, and I wonder why, because she feared me, because of this!' he said angrily pointing to his masked face.

'Well, I don't know what Christine was thinking, because I would have chosen you!' When Meg had just realised what she had said, she covered her mouth with her shaky hand. She broke eye-contact with Erik and ran and shut herself in her room.

Erik must have been knocking on her door for over an hour asking her and pleading for her to come out. But Meg didn't comply.

**Meg's POV**

What have I done? I'm so stupid, I need to learn to keep my mouth shut, how am I ever going to look Erik in the eye again? He probably thinks I am stupid for falling for a man twice my age.

-

'Meg let me in!' Erik kept shouting.

'No! go away, I shouldn't of said it!'

'Stand away from the door Meg.'

'What? No! What are you going to do? Meg said in a panicky voice.

'I'm coming in Meg, whether you like it or not!' Erik said, 'So if you don't want me to squash you, open the door.' Not knowing what to do, Meg let go of the door and began to ran in the bathroom, but was held back by a pair of hands.

'I think we need to talk.' Erik said, raising an eyebrow.

Erik lead Meg out to the dining table where he held out a chair for her to sit down, then quickly sat down next to her.

'Erik.' Meg said softly sighing.

'Meg, just tell me what you meant by that comment.' Erik said trying not to embarrass her.

'It just…slipped out…' Meg gave another sigh; would it be best if she just told him her feelings? 'Erik…what I meant to say by that "Comment" was that I think i…love you.' Meg said lowering her head to disguise her blushing. Erik placed his hand on top of hers. 'I'm glad you've told me,' Erik said quietly.

'I don't think of you as a monster, you're the most beautiful person I've ever known, I didn't want to ever tell you, because I know you don't feel the same way.' She said turning away from his piercing emerald eyes.

'How do you know I don't feel the same?' Erik taking her face in his hand and turning her to face him. 'I feel a lot of things for you Meg. Since the day you tried to escape, I noticed you growing beauty,' he said gently smiling, 'When I say I feel a lot of things for you…' he stroked Meg's face, 'I mean love being one of them.'


	5. Sweet kisses

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sweet Kisses**

Meg gasped at what Erik had just said; she was so happy he felt the same way, just to make sure he wasn't fooling around or felt he had to say it meg asked him,

'Are you sure? You're not just saying that?'

Erik raised and eyebrow and leant forward so he was looking into her eyes, 'Of course I am sure, my dear, I love you with all my heart.' Erik sighed, 'I have known that I was going to fall in love with you since your fifteenth birthday when all your fellow ballet rats threw that surprise birthday party for you.' He smiled remembering that night very clearly in his mind.

Meg giggled and blushed a bit, 'Y-you saw that?' Meg remembered the part were she dressed up and did an impression of Carlotta.

'Yes my dear, I did', replied Erik, with that he pressed a light kiss on her forehead.

Erik stood up and held a hand out to Meg, 'You need your rest, you should be getting to bed.'

-

Meg awoke early the next morning, she had had a slightly unpleasant dream about being chased, but she didn't know what was chasing her, she couldn't see anything but she could feel and hear it.

Timidly Meg walked into Erik's room, to see he was still sleeping in his four poster bed and he didn't have a shirt on, Meg giggled almost silently, then elegantly glided over to his bed, and touched his shoulder, at that moment Erik slightly flinched but resumed sleeping. So Meg lay down next to him and saw he still wore his mask, she raised her hand to his face and removed the mask and held onto it.

A few minutes later Erik felt Meg's presence and awoke, noticing his mask wasn't on, he looked towards Meg,

'Where is it?'

'Right here, in my hand' Meg answered teasingly. 'You know i hate this thing.'

'Do you think I could have it back?' Erik said tickling her stomach.

In between laughs managed to answer 'If…You come…and…get it!' Meg jumped off the bed, still laughing and ran to the edge of the water and held out her hand, 'I'll drop it,' she playfully threatened. Running towards her maximum speed, which was very fast, Erik forcefully put his hands ran her waist, but it was a bit too forcefully, as they both tumbled into the deepest part of the water, they sank right to the bottom. Meg clung to Erik's shoulders, as he pushed them up to the surface, gasping for air Meg let out a little chuckle. Erik subtly rolled his eyes a little, but couldn't hold back from letting out a little laugh. After a moment they're eyes locked into a dreamy gaze, Erik leaned his head towards Meg's and passionately kissed her while sinking back under the water. Theyre kissed continued until they both needed oxygen.

After having a bath Meg wandered into the kitchen where Erik was standing preparing breakfast. Erik sensed she was standing behind him, 'Meg, I was wondering if you could sing.' Meg was startled at his words. Of course she couldn't sing, hence why she was a ballet dancer not an opera singer for the Opera Populaire. 'Me? Nooo!' she smirked 'Definitely not!' she laughed.

'Why don't you think you can sing Meg?' He asked, interested.

'Well, you'd see if you heard me, I swear I cracked a pane of glass once,' she said carrying the pancakes to the table.

'Oh I doubt it, such a beauty like you? I don't think it's impossible, I think you should sing for me after breakfast.'

Meg panicked, shed never sung to anybody before,

'Oh I don't know Erik…'

_don't make me sing…don't make me sing…._

'You have nothing to worry about, you shouldn't feel embarrassed infront of me.'

Meg slightly blushed and smiled.

'I can't _teach _you to sing, the quality has to be there already, but I can expand the quality of your voice. Anyway, the routine of life down here, must be getting rather boring for you…' But before he could finished Meg interrupted,

'No Erik, life could never get boring with you!' After they had finished there pancakes, Meg collected the dishes and headed for the sink to clean them, but Erik abruptly stopped her, he didn't want her to feel she had to clean up around the lair. She wasn't a maid.

Erik lead Meg to his organ, 'What songs of the opera do you know?'

'Um…Think of me, a few from the production of Il Muto…'

'Ok, lets start with think of me…' Erik saw Meg start to worry and placed a warm hand her cheek before playing the introduction…

Meg had finished the whole song, 'You definitely have it my dear, the quality is there, you're voice could develop to sound like an angel's.' Meg blushed and kissed Erik on his cheek, she then skipped into her room to get dressed. A few minutes later Erik heard Meg call his name, so he entered her room. 'Could you do my dress up for me, please?'

'Of course my dear.' He took the laces from her corset and started doing them up,

'Your voice truly is quite beautiful at the moment,' Erik said flattering Meg,

Meg giggled 'God…the last time I properly sang to _someone_ was years ago,'

'How old were you?'

'I must have been about 13.' She said, remembering the day she auditioned to be a chorus girl for the Opera.'

'You must have been an attractive girl…' Erik said in a low, sexy voice.

'I'm glad you've realised,' Meg said as she turned around to look in his eyes, Erik couldn't resist the temptation and held her face in his hands to deeply kiss her there were lust and passion in his eyes that made it obvious to what he wanted. They both fell back onto Megs velvet covered bed…

* * *

Couldnt help but include the under water kiss! 

If you like this story, please rr, thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far I am truly greatful.

xXxXXx


	6. Seduction

* * *

**  
**

**Here is the long awaited love-making scene, deffinatley rated 'm' **

**I tried not to make it too...whats the word...i dunno, rude?**

**but i hope you enjoy it thatnk you to my reviewers. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Seduction**

They both fell onto Megs velvet covered bed…

Erik ran his hand down Meg's sides to her hips and held them, the pressure of his fingertips on her skin made Meg feel safe and loved for the first time in her life, so in return she stroked Erik's masked face with her tiny, soft hands. Removing his mask she said 'I love you for you.'

Erik didnt object.

He kissed the bare skin on Meg's neck, then made his way to the soft skin on her face.

Slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, Erik, stood up and started to back away,

'What's wrong?' Meg asked with a confused expression on her face, she felt so much desire for him she didnt want to stop,

'Nothing, I…I love you and I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to feel pressured.'

'Erik I love you too, and I want to do this, and I know you do too.' She smiled, 'I've been down here too long to not let my feelings be known to you…I want to do this.'

'Meg, are you sure?'

'Yes.' Meg got up and pulled Erik close, 'now, where were we?' she asked teasingly.

Erik kissed her with a deep soulful kiss, and undid the buttons on her dress slightly shaking, but was reassured when Meg ran her hands through his thick, black hair.

Her dress fell to the floor and she was left in her undergarments, Erik noticed she was wearing a corset, so his hands reached round her back slowly, seductively undoing the laces. He noticed her blush slightly, so he whispered 'I love you' in her small ear.

She looked up at Erik smiling and kissed him passionately, and for the second that eveing they fell back onto the bed.

Soon her corset and her other garments along with Erik's clothes where lying in a heap on the floor, Meg ran her hands up Erik chest and round his neck, raising her head to kiss him. Erik placed a hand underneath Meg's thigh, lifting it up slightly and stroking her face, at that moment, together they passed the point of no return.

Meg gasped as she felt a tiny amount of pain; the men that had visited the brothel for Meg were much younger than Erik, so they weren't as developed as he was. (A/n: Erik is around 30-35). Slowly the pain turned into pleasure. 'I…love…you' Meg managed to whisper in Erik's ear. It warmed his soul to hear a woman say that, a few months before he didn't have the faintest idea that Meg would come into his life, but it was a blessing that she did. 'I love you too, may angel.'

With a few more passionate, but gentle thrusts, Meg finally reached the sweet sensation that she had longed to feel from Erik. 'Make our souls take flight Erik…' Meg whispered.

A few hours later, the lovers fell into a peaceful slumber wrapped in a invisible blanket of love.

* * *

Would be thankful for more reviews, next chapter will be along soon. 

whispering-voices

XxXxX


	7. Visitor

Thank you for reviewing everyone, and sorry its been a few days since i have updated. You might recognise the song lyrics in this chapter from _never alone _by _Barlow girl_

Lauren Graber/Christine Daae: Thank-you for your very kind review, i'm glad you ike my work so far, yes i agree, ErikMeg stories can be interesting. Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter.

DragonheartRAB: Glad to hear you like my recent chapters. thank-you for your reviews.

Wanderingchild24: Thank-you for your reviews, and i have to say i'm a big fan of your pahntom stories i think i've read everyone of them.

* * *

Chapter 7 Visitor 

The next morning Erik and Meg woke in a sweet embrace, under the dark velvet sheets, so Erik got up and made them breakfast in bed, they soon ate it and got dressed. A few hours later, Erik was sitting do at his organ scribbling something down on a piece of paper, when meg touched his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

'Will you sing for me, Meg?'

'Me? Again?'

'Yes, again, I like hearing your voice, it's naturally beautiful.' He smiled, 'and so are you,' and kissed her passionately on the lips._ Gosh _Meg thought _I'm just too lucky to have him, I know I will wake up soon and this will be one big dream._

'Well, if you put it that way…' Meg said pouting. So Erik started to play an introduction to a new song he had written called 'Never Alone'

And soon enough Meg was singing it beautifully,

_I waited for you today…._

_But you didn't show, _

_I needed you today, _

_So where did you go?_

_You told me to call, _

_Said you'd be there,_

_And though I haven't seen you, _

_Are you still there?_

_I cried out with no reply,_

_And I can't feel you, _

_By my side,_

_So I'll hold tight to what I no,_

_You're here and I'm never alone._

_And though I cannot see you,_

_And I can't explain why,_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance,_

_You've placed in my life,_

_We cannot separate because your part of me,_

_And though you're invisible, _

_I'll trust the unseen,_

_I cried out with no reply,_

_And I can't feel you, _

_By my side,_

_So I'll hold tight to what I no,_

_Your here and I'm never alone,_

_We cannot separate your part of me,_

_And though you're invisible,_

_I'll trust the unseen, _

_I cried out with no reply,_

_And I can't feel you, _

_By my side,_

_So I'll hold tight to what I no,_

_Your here and I'm never alone._

The song had finished and Erik looked breath-taken, 'I wrote it for you' he said smiling,

'Oh, Erik! Thank you so much!' With that she leapt onto his lap and embraced him enthusiastically. Erik buried his face in her soft hair. 'I hope it shows just how much I love you,' he whispered.

'Yes it does, I love you so much…' Just as she had finished speaking, Meg heard foot steps over the other side of the lair, there was a girl standing there! It looked like….it was Christine!

'Chr…Christine, is that you!' Meg asked standing up, she saw the girl faintly nod

'Is that you Meg?' She asked,

'Yes, yes it is me!'

Erik stood up, and he and Meg stood in the Gondola and rowed over to her, it was definitely Christine,

'Christine, what…what's going on?' asked Erik, but he didn't need to say anything as the question was displayed on his face.

'Christine, I thought you and Raoul, we're dead…?' Meg said quietly,

'No! Definitely not! Raoul and I are married!' she said excitedly, but then regretted her words, forgetting Erik was there. 'Why are you here Meg?'

'Me and Erik, are…' Meg started to explain but was interrupted by Christine,

'You're…you two are together!'

'Yes,' they both said smiling at one another; Meg didn't like the look on Christine's face.

'How, when, why?...' Christine looked like she had seen a ghost,

'Since a few months ago,' Meg missed the part out about explaining how they got together; it wasn't a good idea to tell her just yet, 'Anyway, how did you find me?' It was Christine's turn to give some answers,

'No-one knew where you were, we had looked all over Paris for you, and this was the only place left to look, when are you going to come home?' Christine smiled genuinely,

'I'm not, I love it here with Erik, plus the opera populaire was my home' Meg looked up at Erik to see that he was smiling back down at her,

'Dear Vicomptess, why don't you go home to Monsieur Rat Bag, and leave Meg and I alone?'

'Monsieur de Chagny, actually, and I'm not leaving Meg here, Erik, I know you and me we didn't have a very good farewell, but…' She was interrupted,

'Spare me the apologies, I forgave you a long time ago, I couldn't of condemned you to a life time of darkness with me, down here,' Erik said, looking around the candlelit lair.

'Thank-you Erik, that…that really does mean a lot to me,' trying to get noticed Meg put her arm around Erik's waist, luckily Erik gave her a kiss on the forehead,

'Really, Christine, I'm happier than have ever been before since I've been with Erik, we love each other,'

'Ok then Meg, if you're sure, good luck, to both of you…' Christine said smiling, 'You're a perfect couple, I hope to see you soon,' she gave Meg a hug and started to walk back to the entrance of her old dressing room.

Meg and Erik shared a deep passionate kiss, and then decided to go out for a meal at the restaurant ran by an old friend of Erik's. So Meg got changed into a dark red corset dress, with black lace over skirt, that was supposed to drag along the floor, ad Erik got changed into a white shirt, with a black waistcoat, black trousers and a long black formal jacket. Ah, black his favourite colour.

Meg put her pinned her hair up letting a few golden ringlets drop leisurely onto her small shoulders.

Soon enough they were sat at a candlelit table. The décor of the restaurant was extravagant, dark red curtains hung from the windows, the walls were painted cream, with a red rims travelling around the room. Meg and Erik ordered the same meal, consisting of chicken vigil, with cheese-sauce and a small salad, as soon as they had finished the meal, their desert arrived, Meg's was a fruit cocktail with light crème, and syrup, and Erik's was a slice of their infamous dark chocolate and raspberry cake.

_Oh my God, I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I love her too much to hold off now…_

Erik held Meg's hands in his own, 'Meg, you know I love you, with all my heart, and I can just hope you feel the same way…'

'You know I do,' Meg said smiling warmly, and leaning over to him and giving him a small kiss on the lips,

'These few months have been the happiest of my life…' Erik said reaching into his pocket, and getting down onto his knee, he pulled out a small golden box and opened it.

Placed on the tiniest cushion Meg had ever seen, there was a golden band, with 3 little diamonds placed on the top,

'Meg Giry, will you marry me?' Meg's first reaction was utter shock, but that soon turned into the most excitement she had ever felt,

'Yes!' Meg said at the top of her lungs, making all the people in the restaurant turn around to look at the two lovers, and realising what just happened they smiled warmly and clapped, making Erik very happy, that they hadn't judged him at the sight of his mask,

'Yes, of course I will marry you!' Meg's eyes filled with happy tears as they kissed

eachother passionately. They walked home hand in hand ready for the next days wedding arrangements.

* * *

will update soon, as normal rr thank you 

xxxx


	8. The past

Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up been having issues with the family, sighs but anyway heres the chapter, hope you enjoy, thanks to my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 8 - the past  


Erik and Meg woke up slightly later than normal the next day, and they just lay in for a few hours discussing the wedding, and if they should ask Christine to come, and if so where they would find her. Meg knew that having Raoul come to the wedding was out of the question, so she thought it better not to ask.

Erik soon got up and made some breakfast for Meg and himself, and they sat at the dining table opposite each other. Occasionally Meg would stare at Erik and smile to herself at the thought that they would be married in a few months, and Erik did exactly the same thing until they caught each others gaze. Erik smiled at her and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips over the table, then cleared away the dishes,

'Meg darling? Would you like me to compose something for our wedding, or would you like the traditional wedding march?'

'Oh Erik, it would be great if you could compose something, it would make it even more special,' Meg said as she sat down on Erik's lap,

'It's sorted then, I will get to work on it tomorrow, but today we need to design you a wedding dress!' Meg's eyes widened at the thought of having a dress made just for her, she kissed Erik on the lips as a reply.

After a few hours of designing, Meg decided on a dress, made of silk, it was a creamy in colour and had thin criss-crossed straps up her back.

'Erik its, wonderful, thank-you,' she said throwing her arms around his neck,

'It was my pleasure, you're going to look even more beautiful, which I didn't think was possible,' he whispered in her ear. Not being able to hold back any longer, they forced their lips onto each others and their tongues met as if dancing with each other, suddenly after moments, both pulled apart gasping for air. Meg giggled innocently, catching her breath. Suddenly Meg felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, and suddenly she was cradled in Erik's arms,

'Erik, what are you doing?' Meg chuckled

'You're to sing for me,' Erik stated in a deep voice,

'Why?'

'Because you have a nice voice dear, if I haven't said so before.'

'Well you must be insane to think that,'

'My dear, I assure you I am not insane,' Erik smirked, the only that would make him insane if Meg where to leave him.

Soon they were sitting at the organ bench as Meg's beautiful voice filled the lair with a sweet melody, which was their first mistake. After a few minutes of fooling around on the organ bench, Meg accidentally knocked a jet black vase, with dark roses placed in it, over on the organ, pieces of black flew everywhere,

'Oh Erik I'm so sorry, I'll clean it up…' Meg stood and started to picked up little shards of glass,

'Meg! Stop, you'll cut yourself, he knelt down by Meg and made her drop she glass,

'I will clean it up tomorrow, Now you need to your rest, let's go to bed.'

Shortly Meg went to bed, followed by Erik. Sleep soon over took them and they both fell to sleep in a peaceful slumber, but Meg after hours was woken by a splashing sound outside the door, sleepily she rose from their bed, careful not to wake Erik, who was sleeping like a baby. She drifted over to the door in a daze, and opened the door to find a man standing right infront of her, dressed all in black, but the first thing Meg noticed was the sharp object in his hand. A dagger. She tried to scream but no sound came and before she knew it his hand was round her mouth so she couldn't make a sound and she was being dragged towards the waters edge, he tied her feet together with rope, and did the same with her hands, he used a black ribbon over her mouth, so it was impossible to speak, or cry for help.

The man picked Meg up viciously, and dropped her in the gondola, but before he began to row Meg managed to throw herself into the water, frantically trying to get away, back to Erik. Meg jumped her way over to the organ where she had broken the vase the night before, and shakily tried to cut her ropes that bound her feet and arms, with success she untied the ribbon over her mouth,

'ERIK!' she cried and ran to their bedroom, and was followed by the madman.

She ran into the bedroom to find Erik awake and dressed, it looked like he was…..preparing a lasso.

'Erik, that man, he's…'

Erik walked furiously past her, with his black lasso.

Meg slouched towards the floor, as she heard the choking cries from the man, and the pleads of mercy he begged, but soon it was over, he was dead and moments later Erik appeared in the doorway to see a tear-stained faced Meg, sitting on the floor, their eyes met and he threw his muscular arms around her shaky frame,

'Erik, I…I thought he was going to kill me…' she said in an almost silent whisper,

'I wouldn't have let that happen, anyway he wanted you for your voice.'

Meg looked at him in the eyes confused,

'How do you know?'

'I knew that man, some thought he was rather insane, he used to own a small opera house the other side of France, he knew my mother, she was an opera singer at the _Japonica _as it was called, when she was pregnant with me, she had to leave, and planned to go back after birth.' Erik stopped to sigh, 'but when she _saw_ me, she went into deep depression, and her manager wouldn't leave her alone after she announced that she would not be going back to the opera house, he needed a main star, and he didn't have one so after I moved to Persia in my teenage years, I read in a newspaper about her being kidnapped when I got back to France, she probably disserved it after the abuse she put me through…But yes, he wanted her for her voice. My bet is that he heard you last night, or maybe one of the times before, when you have sang for me, and has truly gone insane to think that he could steal you for his _Japonica._' After his explanation Meg flew her arms around Erik's neck and whispered in his ear, 'I'm so glad I have you, you're my world…'


	9. Wedding Arrangements

**Chapter 9 Wedding Arrangements**

After Meg's ordeal, Erik decided Meg probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep as she was still shaking like anything, so they decided to go for a walk, which suited Erik as it was only about 3 o' clock which would mean that the streets would be practically empty, so no-one would gawp at his mask.

So Erik and Meg walked hand in hand down the dark Paris streets.

'I love you' Meg told Erik as she leaned her head against Erik's shoulder, Erik smiled at her being so sweet,

'I love you, too.' Erik replied, whilst yawning.

'You're tired, we should get back,' Meg looked up at him and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

'You're probably right, there's a lot of work to be done tomorrow,'

Erik woke up first the next morning with Meg entwined with his body, he figured she must have been cold because he didn't light the fire before they went bed. He scolded himself for being so careless. Erik was the most perfectionist of people you could meet. He looked at his watch, it was 12 noon, shocked, he tried to wake up Meg by tapping her lightly on the shoulder, but it seemed she was in a deep sleep, so he tapped her on the shoulder slightly harder, she didn't wake up, so he kissed her on the lips which soon woke her up.

After breakfast they got to work on planning the wedding.

They decided what church they wanted it at, what bouquet Christine would have, what time the carriages would arrive, they would be married in just over a week, at St. Anthony's church, one of the nicest churches in the area. They had decided to invite Christine, who would be Meg's maid of honour, and sent an invite to the Chagny residence, which is where they guessed she would be if they were married. They also invited various other friends and Megs Aunt and Uncle, who she was very close too. Erik's wedding suit, which he had specially made, just as he had with Meg's dress, consisted of a pristine white shirt, with a perfect contrast of a black ascot, under his dark red waistcoat. He would also wear a long-tailed jacket, his trousers were black as were his shoes. A few hours later after all planning was complete, Erik composed a small piece for their wedding, it was a slow romantic, yet happy melody, it brought tears to Meg's eyes as she first heard it, she was marrying the most clever man in the world.

_A Week Later_

Meg would be marrying Erik in _one day! _She was so nervous but yet so excited to be marry the love of her life. Erik couldn't believe his luck either, he had, had a childhood of hatred, grown up under the opera house alone for years, and now he had Meg, and they would be together forever, and no-one would interfere.

_At the Chagny residence_

'There is no way your going to that monsters wedding!' Raoul hissed his voice filled with annoyance.

'Raoul, please, Meg she's my best friend, and has been for years. It would be for her that I would be going!'

'No.' Raoul replied simply.

'Well Raoul, I'm going, whether I have your _permission _or not.' Christine turned around and started to walk out the door, when Raoul replied 'If you go, Christine _darling,_ I assure you, you won't have a husband to come back too.'

Christine gasped, but continued to walk out of the door and into their bedroom, to figure out what she would wear.

-

Walking into the bedroom, Erik told Meg that she would have to leave a little bit earlier than him the next morning,

'Why?' Meg asked curiously.

Struggling to think of an excuse Erik said bluntly, 'I just need to sort a few thing out, that's all.' Meg still curious could see the _please don't ask anymore questions_ in his eyes so she thought it best to leave the subject, and they fell to sleep within minutes of hitting their pillows.


	10. The big day

Thank you very much for those of you have reviewed, but I have decided this to be the last chapter, I don't really see this story going anywhere, but there will be an epilogue after this and I will be doing a modern day fic. I havent spell checked this one so their might be a few mistakes, as i had to rush it before starting school.

**Chapter 10 - The big day**

'Mmmm…' Meg groaned sleepily as she rolled over to Erik's side of the double bed. 'Erik? Are you awake?' Meg whispered,

'I am now, good morning darling.' Erik said as he kissed Meg on the forehead, 'What time are you leaving for the church?'

'About an hour before the service, so I guess about 12 o'clock,' Meg glanced over at the grandfather clock, it was only 7 o'clock. 'Hmm, 2, maybe 3 hours before I have to get ready.' Meg said teasingly as she nibbled on Erik's earlobe, in return Erik rolled her over onto her back so he could kiss her passionately on the lips, and soon deepened as she opened her naturally scarlet lips, letting a tiny whimper escape. Erik soon lead a trail of kisses down her swan-like neck, as he let a hand wonder up her thigh underneath her satin nightgown, ' If we have the maximum of 3 hours left, then we should really be…' Erik paused and raised an eyebrow, 'singing.' He finished, leaving Meg laying there as her mouth dropped open, she knew he was teasing her, wanting her to ask for more, but she wouldn't give in to him, she would give him a taste of hi own medicine.

'Ok, fine, I guess I need some practice anyway.' Meg tilted her head-up and walked into the main room, where the organ was placed. She stood leaning over the side of the instrument wrapping a strand of her blonde hair around her slender finger, as soon as Erik sat down on the bench preparing to play, Meg was on his lap with her arms around his neck, 'It's more comfortable here,' she pouted,

'As you wish,' Erik curiously raised an eyebrow. Before Erik could even touch the keys, he couldn't help but noticed Meg's bare thigh, where the nightgown had fallen over her leg, resisting the temptation to uncover more of it. Suddenly Meg started to kiss the outline of his jaw, leading to his ear,

'Aren't you going to play then?' She asked innocently, nibbling his earlobe. He stared at her hungrily.

_You can have her tonight, don't be so greedy._

Instead of listening to the good little voice in his head Erik pressed a hard kiss on her lips and led her to the bedroom.

Meg was pleased to know she could make him want her anytime she wanted.

_Two hours later_

Meg made her way to the bathroom, to get washed and changed into her wedding outfit.

'Erik, are you sure you're not going to look? I want it to be a surprise.' Meg called from the bathroom,

'I'm not going to look; I will see how beautiful you look at the church,'

With that answer Meg snuck out of the _En suite _into the bedroom and took one final look in the mirror, her golden hair was up on top her head and a few ringlets fell onto her shoulders, the silk dress looked beautiful, it clung to her small body in all the right places and the low neckline showed just the right amount of cleavage. Meg held her bouquet in her two small hands.

_I have never looked so beautiful. _Meg thought with a tear slipping from her ocean-blue eyes.

She quietly slipped out of the bedroom, and rowed herself to the other side of the cavern…

_It has to be perfect! _Erik scolded himself as he changed the bed sheets with deep red velvet ones and sprinkled red and white rose petals all over the room for the finishing touch. The dinner for the following night was prepared, and so was the table dining table.

_At the church_

Erik stood before the alter as Meg walked down the isle, looking like an angel, Erik stood there with his mouth dropped open,_ his_ angel. No-one else's.

Meg seemed to glide down the isle with every bit of elegance glowing from her body. As soon as she stood by Erik's side, they stared into each others eyes, with pure longing for each other.

Christine had turned up, even though she had no husband to return too. But for one day she wanted to stop thinking about her future and concentrate on being a good maid-of-honour for Meg, it _was_ her big day. Raoul had no right to tell her what to do, even though he believed in women should be seen not heard, or should speak if spoken to, what had possessed her to marry someone like that?

After they had taken their vows Erik slipped the golden band onto Meg delicate finger, Meg did the same as they sealed their love with a kiss. All of the guests clapped and cheered as Meg and Erik walked down the isle, for once Erik actually felt accepted, and it was all because of Meg.

When the carriage stopped outside the Opera Populaire, Erik paid his generously and escorted Meg inside, and down to their home. Erik served dinner for Meg and himself on the candlelit table, it was all very romantic for Meg, she had not seen Erik do anything this fantastic before. They ate their meal in silence, occasionally peering at eachother in happiness that they were finally married, and would spend the rest of their days together. When the couple finished their meals, Erik disappeared off into the kitchen and returned with champagne in an ice bucket, he looked at Meg suggestively raising an eyebrow,

'Care to join me?' he said glancing over at the bedroom door, Meg blushed like a school girl and followed him into their bedroom.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Meg peered out of the cottage window, to check on their horses.

Meg had given birth to a little girl 5 years before, called Raven.

'_What if our baby is deformed it's born? I don't want to place a burden on you.' Erik had said when Meg discussed having a child with him,_

'_Even if it is, I will still love it, because it is ours. You don't need anymore reassurance from me.' Erik had just smiled in return._

_A year later Meg gave birth to a little girl and she was not deformed._

Now her features were clear she had Erik Jet black hair, Meg's soft pink lips and small petit nose and Erik's piercing green eyes. From the age of 4 she had learned to ride a horse and excelled at it, and play a few instruments like the violin and piano. Erik was overwhelmed at how fast she had learned. Meg put it down to Erik's great teaching.

The family had moved to the countryside in south France just after Raven was born. Meg had suggested living in a cottage and they soon found quite a large one perfect for bringing up a child.

10 years later, Raven had married someone whom she had met through a distant relative, and moved away to a different country, totally distressing Meg, she was worried about Raven's well-being and the man she had married, he seemed nice - when Erik and Meg were around. Meg had soon grown sick with worry and stress over her daughter and started to vomit regularly, and get migraines, she was becoming ill. Until one day there was knock on the front door when she want to answer it Raven was standing there on the doorstep, with an older woman, it was Christine.


End file.
